Ultimate Mortal Kombat 11
Ultimate Mortal Kombat 11 will be the first Mortal Kombat update game since Mortal Kombat: Unchained. This update will feature some new additions that were absent from the original Mortal Kombat 11, including new characters, new costumes, new stages, new fatalities, and Bayonetta as a Switch exclusive guest character. Additions Characters Bayonetta Bayonetta serves as the most noteworthy addition to the game. Interestingly, she has much more variations that the other Kombatants and holds two variations instead of one. (One for her hands. The other for her feet. This gives Bayonetta a total of 70 different variation combinations.) Special Moves *After Burner Kick: Bayonetta performs an airborne fiery kick. *Bat Within: Bayonetta transforms into a bat for a brief period of time. *Break Dance: Bayonetta whirls around on her back while shooting her weapons at her opponent, finishing off with a pose at the end. *Bullet Climax: Bayonetta fires her gun rapidly. *Charge Bullet: Bayonetta fires a charged-up shot from her gun. *Chomp Off a Leash (Chain Chomp): Bayonetta releases her Chain Chomps from her feet and sends them to attack her opponent. *Heel Slide: Bayonetta slides her heel first up to her opponent from a long distance. *Heel Stomp: Bayonetta stomps on her opponent when an enlarged foot. *Panther Within: Bayonetta transforms into a panther for a brief period of time. *Stiletto: Bayonetta slashes into her opponent with incredible quickness, and delivers a devastating thrusting attack. *Snake Within: Bayonetta transforms into a snake for a brief period of time. *Tetsuzanko: Bayonetta performs a forward slam attack that knocks her enemy up and away from her. *Umbran Portal Kick: After a portal is summoned, Bayonetta dives into it, shortly appearing in the air and then crashing back to the ground, damaging her opponent. *Witch Time: Bayonetta back flips and causes time to slow down while avoiding an enemy attack. *Witch Twist: Bayonetta launches her opponent airborne. Throw Bayonetta slaps her opponent's face before punching them with a Wicked Weave. Fatal Blow Finishing Moves = Fatalities = # Let's Hit the Climax: Bayonetta shouts, "AVAVAGO," and does her summoning pose as her hair/suit dives into ground. Suddenly, Gamorrah emerges from under the opponent and traps them within its mouth. After biting on them 5 times, Gamorrah tosses the screaming opponent into the air and bites on them one last time, leaving only the bottom half of legs that fall to the ground. The Gamorrah roars at the camera. # Butterfly with No Wings: Bayonetta shouts, "PDEE BARMA," and does her summoning pose as her hair/suit transforms into Madama Butterfly. Madama Butterfly then rips open the opponents back and holds them in the air in triumph. (The opponent now looks like a butterfly.) # One Last Shot: Bayonetta inserts her lipstick into her gun, points it at her opponent, shouts, "Don't Fuck with a Witch!" and fires the lipstick into their mouth and out of their stomach, followed by their intestines that fall out. = Brutalities = # Bad Boy: Bayonetta performs her Throw move, but the slaps cause her opponent's head to spin around, killing them. # The Guillotine: Bayonetta performs her X-Ray move, but the guillotine blade decapitates the opponent. Story Bayonetta is the last in a line of two warring races known as the Umbra Witches and the Lumen Sages. Born as Cereza between Umbra Witch Rosa and Lumen Sage Balder, her birth resulted in both clans entering a war that led to the near extinction of both clans and Bayonetta's eternal slumber. After thousands of years, Bayonetta was finally awaken to save the world from evil with the help of Rodin, her Underworld arms dealer; Luka, a journalist and escape artist; and Jeanne, Bayonetta's friend and fellow Umbra Witch survivor. One day, Bayonetta's greatest ememies were brought from the past to the present, thanks to Kronika. Now Bayonetta rushes to defeat her enemies once again and stop Kronika's "New Era". Ending Stages Vigrid The setting of the 1st Bayonetta game. Noatun The setting of the Bayonetta 2. Costumes Baraka Cassie Cage Cetrion D'Vorah Erron Black Frost Geras Jacqui Briggs Jade Jax Briggs Johnny Cage Kabal Kano Kitana Kollector Kotal Kahn Kung Lao Liu Kang Nightwolf Noob Saibot Raiden Scorpion Shang Tsung Shao Kahn Sindel Skarlet Sonya Blade Sub-Zero Japanese Voice Actors Baraka * Shouta Aoi Cassie Cage * Kana Hanazawa Cetrion * Megumi Han D'Vorah * Sayaka Ohara Erron Black * Nobuyuki HIyama Frost * Mao Ichimichi Geras * Tatsuhisa Suzuki Jacqui Briggs * Yoko Hikasa Jade * Aya Hirano Jax Briggs * Tessho Genda Johnny Cage * Akio Otsuka Kabal * Takuma Terashima Kano * Jouji Nakata Kitana * Rie Kugiyama Kollector * Banjo Ginga Kotal Kahn * Norio Wakamoto Kronika * Keiko Han Kung Lao * Wataru Takagi Liu Kang * Isshin Chiba Nightwolf * Koichi Yamadera Noob Saibot * Minoru Inaba Raiden * Takayuki Kondo Scorpion * Jun Fukuyama Shang Tsung * Motomu Kiyokawa Shao Kahn * Mugihito Sindel * Masako Nozawa Skarlet * Romi Park Sonya Blade * Ayako Kawasumi Spawn * Katsuji Mori Sub-Zero * Rikiya Koyama Trivia * Bayonetta creator, Hideki Kamiya, teased Bayonetta being in Mortal Kombat 11. Category:MrWii000's articles Category:MrWii000's games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Bayonetta Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games